Companies can use network-based storage systems to store a tremendous amount of end-user data. Examples of end-user data include, but are not limited to, addresses, credit card information, photographs, e-mails, healthcare records, financial records, electronic documents, messages, associations with other end-users, and other types of information. In many cases, each user of the storage system establishes a user account and is identified with a unique user identifier (ID). Each end-user account may be protected with a password for security purposes.
An end-user may log into an account with the system by submitting the correct combination of user ID and password associated with the account. In some cases, portions of an end-user's data may be shared with other end-users. In other cases, there can be restrictions placed by the end-user and/or legal requirements on the dissemination and use of the data. As a result, unauthorized dissemination and/or use of the end-user's data can result in dissatisfied customers and potential legal liability. Traditional tools have not allowed for easy verification of the privacy policies set within the storage systems. As such, there are a number of challenges and inefficiencies found in traditional tools for granting access to end-user data.